


three times ranboo didn’t know

by artymiswritesfics



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Platonic Cuddling, Sort Of, Tickling, does falling asleep on someone count as cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 19:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30127530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artymiswritesfics/pseuds/artymiswritesfics
Summary: and one time he asked
Relationships: Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 388
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	three times ranboo didn’t know

**Author's Note:**

> this is a tickle fic!! it’s 100% platonic and sfw, but if you don’t like it then don’t read :)

**i.**

Ranboo almost thinks that he and Tubbo shouldn’t have told Tommy that they’re married.

That’s a _joke_ ; Tommy’s their best friend, they’d never hide something like that from him.

But, well, this conversation is nearly making Ranboo regret it. Nearly.

It’s not much of a conversation, more Tommy ranting and Ranboo nodding and pretending to listen.

“—without my permission! My _best friend_!” He’s saying. Ranboo knows he’s not actually upset over it, he’s just messing around with him, so the interaction doesn’t give him as much anxiety as it typically would.

Ranboo nods along, as he’s been doing the whole time. He’s not paying much attention. His mind is wandering instead, thinking about pretty much anything but this conversation.

Tommy’s saying something about how he’ll fucking kill Ranboo if he even _thinks_ about hurting Tubbo, which is understandable, but Ranboo doesn’t think he could hurt the boy if he tried.

It takes him a minute before he realises that Tommy’s stopped talking.

“Hey!” Tommy huffs, jabbing a finger into his stomach to grab his attention.

Well.

It gets his attention, alright.

Ranboo flinches away from the touch. There’s a strange, almost electric feeling around the area where he’d been poked. It’s not unpleasant, though, which confuses him.

Tommy doesn’t seem to notice his reaction, instead continuing on lecturing him. Ranboo doesn’t want to ask about it; is it a _normal_ feeling? He can’t remember if he’s ever experienced it or not, although he can’t really remember anything anyway. What if it’s a bad thing? What if it’s not a human feeling and Tommy thinks he’s weird?

Maybe he’s overthinking.

He’s curious, though. He doesn’t know what that feeling is. He wants to experience it again.

So that night, when he’s curled up in his little bed and he’s sure the two people he lives near aren’t awake to see him, he gives himself a little poke in the same area that Tommy had.

He doesn’t feel anything. He’s not sure why he’s disappointed.

**ii.**

Ranboo shows up at Techno’s door, carrying a bag filled with diamonds. He’d gotten a lot in his last mining trip, so he decided to give some to Techno. For rent.

Techno, when he opens the door, doesn’t seem upset to see him. Then he notices the bag.

Before he can say anything, Ranboo shoves it towards him. “Here,” He says, refusing to make eye contact for multiple reasons. “Rent.”

Techno appears to be startled. “Kid, I—” He sighs. He takes the bag, and Ranboo’s about to walk away before Techno calls him back.

“Why don’t you come inside?” He offers, in a way that’s gentle but still demanding. When Ranboo hesitates, he continues. “It looks like it’s goin’ to start snowin’ soon anyway. Come on.”

“I’ll be alright, sorry for bothering you—” The younger begins.

“Ranboo.”

Ranboo shuts up and walks inside.

Techno motions for him to sit down next to him, so he does. There’s a moment of silence before Techno takes a deep breath.

“You’re not botherin’ me, you know? I wouldn’t have let you live here if you were.”

Ranboo is quiet. “Oh,” He says softly.

“Now,” Techno says. “Do you want some hot chocolate?”

Ranboo nods. Techno squeezes his knee before standing, in a way that Ranboo thinks is supposed to be reassuring. But there’s that thing again, a sort of tingly feeling. It makes Ranboo want to smile, which is even _more_ confusing.

Techno is already walking off, so Ranboo doesn’t bother saying anything about it.

**iii.**

Phil’s a pretty affectionate person, Ranboo learns. He’ll often wrap an arm around someone’s shoulders or ruffle their hair in passing. Ranboo isn’t very used to touch, but he doesn’t exactly mind. It’s nice, and Phil is comforting.

There’s a snowstorm, meaning Ranboo is stuck inside Techno’s house. He had insisted that he would be fine, but neither of the other two would let him go out.

Which is fine. This is fine.

Phil sits down next to him. He’s not sure where Techno’s gone. Probably downstairs. Ranboo doesn’t say anything to the man, instead tensing up to try and take up less space.

Phil notices, because of course he does. “You know you’re allowed here, mate.”

“Wh- what?” Ranboo wasn’t expecting him to say anything.

“You’re allowed to come here. You’re not bothering us.”

“Oh.”

Phil opens his arms, offering a hug. “C’mere.”

Ranboo leans into him, and Phil wraps his wings around the tall boy. Ranboo gets a strange, warm feeling in his chest. It’s nice.

He’s not sure when he falls asleep, but next thing he knows he’s being gently shaken awake.

“Hey,” Phil says softly. “Wake up.”

Ranboo hums a bit in response, still mostly asleep. “Tired….” He mumbles.

“I know, but this can’t be comfortable.” Phil shakes him again.

The blond keeps trying for a bit, before reaching to squeeze Ranboo’s side and— oh.

There it is again.

Ranboo flinches away, looking up to see Phil smiling at him. 

“Come on. We’ve got an extra bed.”

**& i.**

“I get this weird feeling whenever people touch me.”

It comes out of nowhere. Nothing prompted it, but Ranboo felt the need to tell someone about it.

Tubbo looks up. “Weird how?”

Ranboo shrugs. “I don’t know. Whenever people touch me in a certain way, it feels like…” He trails off, struggling to find a way to describe it. “I don’t know. It doesn’t _hurt_.”

Tubbo is quiet as he thinks. “You mean tickly? Are you ticklish, Ranboo?” He asks after a minute.

“I- I don’t know what that _means._ ”

Tubbo scoots closer to him, reaching out and hovering his hand by Ranboo’s side. “Can I show you?”

As if Ranboo would ever say no.

Tubbo pokes his side a few times. Ranboo squeaks and bites his lip to hold back the laughter that, for whatever reason, wants to escape.

“You can laugh, you know,” Tubbo tells him. “You’re kinda supposed to.”

The poking turns into light scribbling along his side and coming close to his stomach, making Ranboo burst into giggles.

Tubbo grins at the noise. “Your laugh is so cute!” He coos.

Ranboo shakes his head, forcing himself to stay still and resisting the urge to squirm away.

It doesn’t take Tubbo very long to notice. “You like this, don’t you?”

“Ihit’s nihihice,” Ranboo admits, feeling his face grow warmer.

“You know,” Tubbo says as he spiders along Ranboo’s ribs. “Most people don’t like being tickled.”

“Whyhyhy? Is it bahAHAD?” Ranboo asks, his laughter getting louder as Tubbo digs into his ribs.

“No, it’s not bad,” Tubbo shrugs. “I don’t know why.”

Suddenly, Tubbo pushes him onto his back and perches himself on his friend’s waist. For his height, it’s surprisingly easy for him to pin Ranboo down. Tubbo wastes no time poking and squeezing experimentally at Ranboo’s stomach. The hybrid squeals, covering his probably bright red face.

“Oh, none of that,” Tubbo huffs, taking one of Ranboo’s hands in his own and tugging it away from his face. His other hand is still at his stomach, pushing up Ranboo’s shirt and skittering his fingers across the skin. Ranboo snorts, twisting around as much as he can. 

“Tuhuhubbo!” He giggles.

“ _Ranboo_!” Tubbo mocks. He uses one finger to lightly scratch just behind Ranboo’s ear.

Suddenly, the feeling— the _tickling_ — stops. Ranboo blinks and looks around to see himself sitting a couple feet away from Tubbo.

Tubbo starts laughing, almost as hard as Ranboo had just been. “Dihid you just _tehehelepohort_?” He giggles.

Ranboo flushes. “I didn’t mean to!”

Tubbo moves over, reaching up to scratch at the same spot. Ranboo squeaks and grips onto the sheets of the bed, purple particles appearing around him as he tries not to teleport away again.

Tubbo makes an _aww_ -ing sound. “You’re just too ticklish, huh?”

Ranboo shoves him away, scrunching his shoulders up. “Shuhush!”

Tubbo stops, wrapping his arms around Ranboo. Ranboo, still quietly giggling, leans into it.

Maybe he wouldn’t mind this happening again.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr!! @artymiswritesfics


End file.
